


Loki miente

by BrujiPuh



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8610091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrujiPuh/pseuds/BrujiPuh
Summary: Durante una década Thor ha vivido como Donald Blake un hombre sin pasado con una vida efímera, pero las palabras de su hijo le llevaran a recordar quien es y lo que ha perdido, regresara a ser digno de Mjölnir.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheymi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheymi/gifts).



> _Feliz cumpleaños, espero que te guste y que tengas un fantabuloso día ●ω●._   
>    
>  _Escribí esto a raíz de escuchar la canción[Alyssa Lies de Jason Michael Caroll](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FmCZCXwo2Yk), lo subí con prisas para que estuviera por tu cumple y bueno lo he corregido porque era necesario, realmente espero que te guste._

##  **Indigno**

Todo comenzó cuando el mundo era joven y los dioses eran caprichosos y belicosos entre otras muchas cosas, con el paso del tiempo los dioses se volvieron mitos, seres de cuento que fueron olvidándose lentamente, fue en el tiempo en que ya sus nombres eran usados por los mortales como forma de llamar a sus mascotas que el cambio del más arrogante y belicoso dios empezó. El Padre de Todo, señor de los nueve reinos lo expulso al reino de los mortales con sus cortas vidas, lo despojó de sus dones, convirtiéndolo en mortal confiando que aprendería la humildad y la compasión necesaria para ocupar su lugar.

El corazón de una estrella yace a la espera de que su nombre sea recordado, los mortales han erigido muros a su alrededor mientras intentan robarle sus secretos, ellos no comprenden que nadie pueda levantar lo que creen un simple martillo, su ciencia no concibe que tiene un corazón y la determinación de elegir a la persona digna de levantarlo y usarlo, al igual que las leyendas cuentan que paso con una famosa espada, aquella que una vez brillo en el firmamento a su lado.

Los hados quisieron ver otras opciones del tapiz del destino, jugaron con sus hilos modificando el porvenir de dioses y mortales por igual, robaron los recuerdos de aquel que debía reinar transformándolo en un simple mortal sin conocimiento ni pasado a sus espaldas. Como tal conoció el amor, un amor cálido que le daba la sensación del hogar perdido, pero siempre que sentía añoranza por aquello que no podía recordar levantaba la vista a las estrellas, su mirada se perdía en ellas buscando respuestas, a veces pensaba “Si las estrellas hablaran.”, el problema es que no todo el mundo entiende lo que dicen las estrellas.

La falta del primogénito nunca ha detenido un reino, la vida continuó y los secretos reales que dejaron de serlo hirieron profundamente a todos los implicados. El rey cayó en un profundo sueño dejando al segundo príncipe con la carga de llevar el reino, y el dolor de creer que toda su vida era una mentira. Su reinado fue como una estrella fugaz, brillante y lleno de deseos por cumplir.  
  
La traición a la casa real vino desde dentro, aquellos tan cercanos que habían compartido con los príncipe liderados por la dama escudo que había sido tratada como una hija por la reina, creían que el segundo príncipe no era digno de heredar el trono o dirigir el reino, para ellos sólo el primogénito era digno de tal privilegiada carga, en su soberbia no vieron más allá de sus ideales, decididos a recuperar al primogénito abrieron el portal a otros reinos, pero cuando miras al abismo el abismo también te mira a ti. Permitieron entrar a su antiguo enemigo al reino y cuando los cuernos de guerra avisaron de ello, no todos los soldados del reino estaban dispuestos a seguir las ordenes de un hombre al que en sus adentros consideraban inferior. Las reticencias a seguir los planes del príncipe costaron terreno y heridos, él no se dejó amedrentar por ello, si los hombres justos no seguirían sus ordenes, aquellos rechazados por estos lo harían, no eran muchos pero no dudaron en seguir sus ordenes directas, permanecieron a su lado recuperando el territorio perdido a su paso, lo vieron caer herido de muerte por la protección de aquellos que lo rechazaban, con la vida escapando de sus pulmones resistió hasta tener la seguridad que el reino estaba a salvo regresando a su enemigo a las tierras que le correspondían y la lanza de poder a las manos de su madre.

La reina acarició las frías mejillas de su hijo, beso su frente como si sólo se hubiera ido a dormir y permitió que sus lágrimas cayeran sobre su rostro, al apartarse de él no sé permitió más lágrimas, habría llorado durante noches sin fin por lo perdido mas no permitiría que su muerte fuera en vano, demostraría a todos que seguían siendo un reino fuerte a la espera del regreso de su hijo o el despertar de su esposo. No perdonó a la dama escudo que lidero a los tres guerreros que causaron la muerte de su hijo, todos ellos perdieron su favor.

Honraron al príncipe en su funeral, un reino que no lo amo en vida supo amarlo al final, podía verse que entre el pueblo que lloraba algunos si sabían lo que habían perdido, aquellas personas rechazadas por todos llevaban orgullosos el emblema y los colores del único que nunca los miró diferente, aquel que los considero dignos de proteger su reino y a sus seres queridos.

 

##  **Recuerda**

Donald Blake era un hombre sin pasado, nacido hace una década en los registros, lo único que podía decir de si mismo de forma segura era que siempre había disfrutado mirar las estrellas, todos cuanto le conocían decían que era un buen hombre, un tipo decente siempre con una sonrisa amable y dispuesto a ayudar a los demás, desde el momento en que sostuvo a su hijo por primera vez en brazos se prometió vivir el presente y dejar de buscar en el pasado, jamás imaginó que sería él la causa de recuperar lo que ya no buscaba y terminaría con el corazón roto.

El niño había pasado toda la tarde muy tranquilo, pensativo, era extraño en él, ni siquiera rechisto cuando llego la hora de dormir, fue cuando su padre estaba dándole el beso de buenas noches que le dijo con pesar.

\- Loke miente.

\- ¿En que te ha mentido? - Respondió sintiendo el nombre del amigo de su hijo como algo conocido sin estar preparado para la respuesta.

\- Loke miente a los profesores, miente a la clase, miente a todos cada día, cuando sonríe y dice que está bien, miente cuando el profesor le dice que se ponga la ropa de verano en gimnasia y dice que tiene frío, miente cuando estira las mangas para tapar sus brazos.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que miente? - Donald hizo la pregunta sintiendo su corazón en un puño, tratando de ponerle rostro al nombre del niño, sabía que se había convertido en el mejor amigo de su hijo desde que se conocieron en los columpios durante el recreo.

\- Loke tiene heridas, heridas feas con formas de manos y de pies, heridas que duelen sólo de verlas y dan ganas de llorar, cuando le pregunto por ellas sonríe, estira las mangas de su camiseta y corre a los columpios. - Explicó incapaz de contener las lágrimas al final, hipando en su llanto mientras preguntaba. - ¿Por qué miente?

Donald acunó a su hijo sus brazos, no sabía que podía llevar al pequeño a mentir sobre ello, quizás era más difícil reconocer que quien debía protegerle le maltrataba que decir lo que estaba pasando. En su lugar le aseguró que el lunes hablaría con la profesora y los padres de su amigo, que si hacía falta lo traería a casa con ellos, todo estaría bien o al menos eso quería creer.  
Esa noche Donald se durmió mirando las estrellas desde su ventana, sus sueños eran intranquilos y el sábado no logró recordarlos, el día se le hizo eterno, no dejó de pensar en las palabras de su hijo la otra noche, era como el elefante en la habitación, todos lo ven y nadie dice nada hasta que el niño tiene que irse con su madre y le hace prometer que salvara a Loke, porque a ojos de su hijo siempre ha sido como un dios capaz de cosas imposibles, quisiera serlo.

La frase “Loke miente” es como si se hubiera clavado en su mente hurgando en las profundidades oscuras del olvido. Esa noche las estrellas le susurran sus respuestas a las preguntas olvidadas, él no puede entenderlas ni quiere escucharlas, son sus sueños lo que le hacen sentir el lunes demasiado lejos. Sueña que esta en un lugar de grandes techos que brilla como el sol, no es hasta que ve su reflejo que se da cuenta de que es un niño vestido en rojos y azules sujetando una espada de madera, no esta solo en ese lugar, hay una niña de cabellos de oro que parece enfadada y alguien más pequeño que ellos con los cabellos de noche, la niña empuja al más pequeño gritando.

\- ¡Loki miente!

Él se mueve y sujeta al niño para evitar que caiga soltando la espada que suena estruendosamente al caer contra el suelo, se siente frágil en sus brazos, como alguien a quien debe proteger. La niña sigue insistiendo en que Loki miente y es un tramposo, en lugar de defender al pequeño le pide que se disculpe por ello, en respuesta Loki se escurre de su agarre y lo empuja lejos antes de irse, no hace nada para detenerlo se ha quedado perdido en su mirada, como si el mundo se hubiera detenido, nunca antes ha visto unos ojos tan expresivos y heridos. Para cuando reacciona es como si el mundo fuera más rápido para compensar ese momento y no puede atraparlo, si se da cuenta de la sonrisa triunfante en el rostro de la niña, siente que se ha equivocado, tiene que disculparse con Loki.

Despertó sudoroso, buscando por la habitación como si el dueño de esa mirada fuese a estar ahí esperando por él para recriminar por su traición. Las palabras de su sueño se mezclan con las de su hijo, no trata de volverse a dormir sabe que no podría ni aunque quisiera, sale a correr y las estrellas al verle ya no susurran las respuestas, le gritan para que recuerde, para que haga algo, lo llaman Hijo del trueno, Señor de las tormentas, pero para él no tiene sentido, le falta lo necesario para entenderlas, nunca lo tuvo, unicamente hubo una estrella a la que fue capaz de escuchar y le fue arrebatada cuando perdió su divinidad. Sus pasos le llevan a la escuela de su hijo, al principio permanece de pie en la entrada pero incapaz de contenerse se cuela dentro y busca entre los archivos de dirección al amigo de su hijo.

Loke Moon lo mira desde la foto desenfocada del archivo junto a sus datos, carece de padres y vive con su tutor legal a treinta y siete minutos andando, esta seguro de poder recorrer esa distancia en menos tiempo a un buen ritmo, corre todo el camino hasta ahí. A penas ha llegado a la calle cuando le llegan unos gritos llenos de palabras crueles que nadie debería recibir, en un principio piensa en tocar el timbre para hacer que se detengan, está en la puerta cuando le llega el olor a sangre y el llanto contenido de alguien que se niega a llorar, no podría decir cuando tiró la puerta a bajo, su sangre arde como en el fragor de las batallas que luchó y olvidó, lo único que logra sacarlo de su trance es el sonido de la respiración costosa, entonces se da cuenta que sólo necesita apretar un poco más para romper la traquea a ese desgraciado que lo miraba aterrorizado y boqueaba intentando rogar por su patetica vida. Toda su atención cambia de ese hombre al niño que permanece acostado en el suelo sujetándose el estomago mientras tose sangre y trata de levantarse. Loke es más pequeño que su hijo, su pelo rojo enmarca la piel tan blanca como la luna que le nombra haciendo resaltar más el rojo de la sangre que mancha sus labios y barbilla, su mirada es exacta a la del niño de su sueño. Lanza al hombre sin miramientos contra el piso, en su mente la única idea de salvar al niño, necesita salvarlo, por su hijo, por él.

Llama a urgencias y lo mantiene contra su pecho pidiendo por escuchar las sirenas, pero en su lugar es la voz del niño lo que escucha, él dice un nombre extraño en un suave susurro que se hace eco en su mente, sin soltarlo levanta la mano y repite el nombre con la fuerza de una tormenta.

\- ¡Mjölnir!

Las estrellas gritan de emoción, la tormenta resuena en el cielo, el olor a petricor llena sus pulmones y su mano se cierra en el mango del martillo con corazón de estrella, apretando al niño contra su pecho hace girar el martillo y le ordena llevarles al hospital más cercano sin notar la capa roja ondeando a su espalda.

Los médicos de urgencias no tienen tiempo para sorprenderse por ver a un dios imponente ante ellos, toda su atención es para el niño en sus brazos, con toda la rapidez que pueden lo pasana una camilla y comienzan la lucha por salvarlo con todo lo que tienen.

Espera por el niño con el martillo en la mano, es algo tan natural como todas las veces que miró a las estrellas por respuestas, al igual que la lluvia cae sus recuerdos regresan a él, ya no es un mortal de vida efímera, es un aesir capaz de dominar las tormentas, los truenos rugen vitoreando el regreso de su señor, corean su voz cuando sale a la noche y en lugar de gritar porque se abra el portal llama al hermano que dejó atrás mucho antes de caer en desgracia.

El arco iris brilla sobre la tormenta abriendo el portal, son sus viejos compañeros los que aparecen, no van orgullosos como en su memoria, van avergonzados y la dama escudo que fue su mejor amiga lo mira con pesar, una cicatriz que no estaba ahí la ultima vez que la vio parte su cara de un lado a otro, sigue siendo hermosa.

\- Venimos a escoltarte ante la reina, príncipe. - Le dice haciendo una reverencia.

\- ¿Dónde esta mi hermano? - Pide sin moverse, no se ira sin saber que el niño está bien.

 

##  **Estrella fugaz**

Los médicos luchan con todo lo que tienen para salvar a Loke, para esos hombres y mujeres no existe nada más en ese instante, mientras ellos mantienen la batalla contra la muerte los guerreros de Asgard narran la batalla que les costo su honor y un príncipe, en otro tiempo Thor se habría dejado llevar por sus emociones pero una década como Donald le ha enseñado a escuchar, el escucha sobre los acontecimientos después de su caída, como Sif la diosa de la guerra sintió la sangre caer por su rostro y con la vista teñida de rojo vio caer en batalla al príncipe Loki para levantarse y hacerse con la victoria gracias a su astucia, pagando con su vida. Es al saber de la muerte de Loki que entiende porque la mirada de Loke es exactamente la que recuerda de su hermano, llena de miles de emociones y soledad.

Tres veces logran arrancarlo de las garras de la muerte, pero su corazón está débil, su cuerpo a acumulado demasiadas heridas y la enfermedad había mermado sus fuerzas, se les escapa una vez más incapaces de arrancarlo de las garras de la muerte por más tiempo. Todos abandonan la sala con pesar, salvo el médico que ha liderado la guerra, permanece sentado en el suelo su mente dándole vueltas a lo que podría haber hecho para salvarlo cuando siente una mano fría sobre su mejilla.

\- Gracias por intentarlo, no se preocupe ya he muerto antes. - Le dice Loke vestido con una túnica que permite ver el fantasma de las heridas que su ropa ocultaba hasta que intentaron salvarlo.

El doctor observa al niño salir de la sala, cree estar alucinando sobre todo al girarse y ver el cuerpo sobre la mesa de operaciones como si durmiera. Sin embargo aún puede sentir el rastro frío contra su piel, sale corriendo en su busca, puede verlo tan claro como el cuerpo que ha dejado atrás.

Tras contar su historia los guerreros esperan que el príncipe heredero los acompañe de regreso pero cuando van a pedir por la apertura del portal este niega con la cabeza, no se moverá hasta tener noticias de Loke, su mirada vuelve a las estrellas y recuerda a Loki cuando tenía la edad de Loke y disfrutaba de escuchar las historias de las estrellas o sus cotilleos, reiría y las compartiría con él.

De entre las sombras llegan las tejedoras, caminan juntas marcando un mismo paso a la vez que se pueden ver sus diferencias, Thor se levanta del lugar en el que ha permanecido junto a sus hermanos de armas y las detiene antes de que lleguen a entrar al hospital.

\- ¿Qué se os ha perdido aquí? - Les reclama sabiendo que son propensas a llevar el infortunio.

Las nornas no responden, permanecen en medio del aparcamiento y miran al firmamento, observando como el portal vuelve abrirse, la reina Frigg lo cruza seguida de su guardia la valquiria Brunhilde, al verla los guerreros caídos en desgracia bajan la cabeza y regresan al reino de oro antes de que este se cierre, al final de esa batalla perdieron el derecho de permanecer ante la reina.

Las puertas del hospital se abrieron dejando paso a Loke que camina con una sonrisa en sus labios y saluda con una burlona reverencia a las nornas, tras sus pasos va el doctor que trata de atraparlo pero el brazo de Thor se interpone como si creyera que va a hacerle daño.

\- Llegas tarde. - Se queja Skuld la que parece la más anciana entre las nornas.

\- Quería vivir un poco más, no sabía que mi hilo era tan corto esta vez. - Se quejó haciendo un mohín, su anterior encarnación había durado por siglos, esta había sido como un parpadeo.

Thor lo miraba sin entender que estaba ocurriendo, el médico permanecía observando todo en silencio buscándole sentido en su cabeza, la reina Frigg tiene los ojos brillantes al ver a Loke, es como volver a ver a su hijo bebé, su cómplice, el niño la abraza y ella lo sujeta fuerte contra su corazón, disfrutando del tiempo que las nornas le están permitiendo. Las heridas dejadas en la piel desaparecen ante las caricias de Frigg, ella lo habría cuidado si le hubiesen dado la oportunidad una vez más.

Brunhilde entra al hospital llevando al doctor con ella, lo necesita para que le muestre donde esta el cuerpo del pequeño, es deseo de su reina enterrar al pequeño con la dignidad de un hijo amado, ella sabe que la reina siempre ha mirado por Thor y este pequeño desde el trono, sufriendo por no poder interceder por ellos. Envuelve el cuerpo en una sabana que ha visto tiempos mejores y lo lleva en sus brazos ante su reina, el príncipe la mira al pasar, sus ojos abiertos en la comprensión, Loke está muerto, con reverencia y amor retira la capa roja de sus hombros, la usa para cambiarla por la sabana, es difícil aceptar que esta muerto cuando puede verlo abrazado a su madre.

\- Me habría gustado volver a ser tu hijo. - Loke la abraza un poco más y la suelta para sujetar la mano de Urd, la niña de las nornas, como si fueran dos amigos de paseo antes de desaparecer se gira y mira a Thor. - Nunca olvide que me quisiste, dile a Magni que siempre sera mi mejor amigo.

Los niños desaparecen seguido por las adultas, Thor trata de evitarlo pero no puede cambiar lo inevitable.

\- No os lo llevareis. - Ruge atrapando el brazo de la hermosa Verdandi.

La joven no se enfada por ello, sabía que pasaría para ella la fuerza de Thor no es nada, está más allá de ello, le mira con compresión, sabe que aún no se ha dado cuenta de las lágrimas que recorren su rostro al igual que el de la reina que siente que ha perdido a su amado hijo por segunda vez, detrás de ella Brunhilde permanece sujetando el pequeño cuerpo en silencio, observando lo poco que se diferencia este niño del príncipe faltante, apenas el color del cabello y unas pecas graciosamente desperdigadas sobre su nariz.

\- Dile a Magni que Loke ha ido a un lugar donde los dioses y los hombres tienen difícil llegar, - Él no lo sabe, pero esas son las palabras de Urd. - que estará bien. Un día, cuando sea un hombre alimentado por el fruto de oro y recorra los reinos en busca de aventuras vera caer una estrella fugaz y ahí donde la primera flor de invierno se abre para dejar a la luna acariciar sus pétalos con su brillo, encontrara una vida nueva con un alma antigua. - Tras sus palabras la dísir se esfumó como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

Frigg dio sus respetos al médico que permanecía ahí intentando procesar lo ocurrido, darle sentido, desconoce que en un futuro no muy lejano entendería la magia mejor de lo que entendía la medicina, Thor notó en ese momento la desaparición de sus amigos, comprendiendo que su madre no les ha perdonado todavía, siendo sinceros no cree que sea capaz de olvidar que por su culpa perdió un hijo.

Acompañó a su madre a las mismas puertas de Asgard, donde el guardián los saludo con el respeto que les correspondía antes de retirarse para dejarlos a solas, madre e hijo hablaron sin limite de todo lo acontecido en esa década, del reposo en el que permanecía Odín desde el día en que Loki supo su autentico linaje, como le habría gustado estar al lado de su hermano, decirle que la sangre no es lo único que te hace familia de alguien, apoyarle en lo que hiciera falta. No sabía como decirle a su madre que no podía regresar aún, que amaba su vida en Midgard y que no quería robarle su vida ahí a su hijo, pero Frigg siempre ha conocido a sus hijos.

\- Regresa cuando creas que tienes que hacerlo, recuerda que antes que el heredero eres mi hijo y nunca he dejado de observarte, te he visto caer y levantarte, aprender lo que siempre quise enseñarte y no logre que entendieras. Deseo pronto poder conocer a mi nieto, no como reina si no como su abuela.

Thor sonrió, ambos tenían los ojos rojos por la perdida pero se alegraban de encontrarse, se abrazaron dejando claro que era un hasta pronto y no un adiós.

Donald Blake y Thor eran uno desde el momento en que recupero todos sus recuerdos, cuando Mjölnir lo reconoció como digno de ser su compañero de batalla. En el jardín de su casa observa el arma en su mano, siente como si hubiera recuperado un querido amigo, lo coloca en una tumbona y se sienta en la de al lado a hablarle de que pronto tendría que sentarse con su hijo, contarle que había fallado con Loke, también había recordado quien era. Tendría que explicar que los dioses no son inmortales, ellos también pueden morir, sufren y no siempre pueden salvar a todos.

Habla de como por ahora no puede perdonar a sus amigos, aún les confiaría su espalda en una batalla, pero por su causa ha perdido a su hermanito, es consciente de que había sido su propia arrogancia lo que desencadeno los acontecimientos, no cree ser capaz de perdonarse a sí mismo por no haber estado para salvar a su hermano, por no haber ido a rescatar a Loke desde el momento en que su hijo le contó lo que ocurría, había fallado en dos ocasiones a su pequeño hermano, pero si de algo estaba seguro es que el día en que Magni viera esa estrella fugaz y reencontrase a Loki, estaría ahí y no permitiría que se lo volvieran a arrebatar, aunque tuviera que reescribir los hilos del destino.


End file.
